Siding on residential and light-commercial buildings is typically made of wood, vinyl, fiber cement, or metal. Wood is not considered “low maintenance” as it is susceptible to warp, rot, and requires frequent repainting. Both vinyl and metal siding need to be slotted when attached to the sheathing of a home because of their high coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE). They have to be carefully nailed in the slots in a manner that allows horizontal movement of the siding as the temperature changes. Warping due to this large CTE is one of the chief drawbacks to these types of siding. Vinyl siding is also susceptible to additional warping because of vinyl's low heat deflection temperature. Solar heat gain on vinyl siding must be minimized to prevent softening of the vinyl, and subsequent warping. The softening of vinyl also occurs simultaneously with a high rate of thermal expansion as the temperature of the vinyl rises, which can make warp and deflection permanent. To reduce solar gain, vinyl siding is typically only sold in light reflecting colors like white and pastels. Dark colors on vinyl siding experience too much solar gain for the vinyl to retain stiffness. Fiber cement siding is heavy and relatively brittle, making it difficult to handle and install. Fiber cement siding requires painting and touching up. Also, fiber cement siding absorbs water. Additionally, fiber cement siding is free-floating, with no interlocking or self-aligning mechanism included with the siding.
Denting of metal siding results from impacts during installation and regular use. Such denting results from the metal siding being formed from thin-skinned metals that dent easily. Siding products that are more dent resistant result in a better quality siding product. Metal siding, being a good thermal conductor, also reduces the insulating value of the wall and acts as a condensation point for moisture.
Weather barriers are often wrapped around the exterior sheathing of buildings to combat the infiltration of water and air. Installing a weather barrier is a separate step in home construction after the sheathing and before siding installation.
The sheathing on a building, typically oriented strand board (OSB), plywood, polystyrene, or fiberboard, acts as a rigid backing for the internal insulation and the external weather barrier. In the case of OSB or plywood, it also acts as a structural reinforcement to increase the shear strength of a building. Less structural sheathing materials require braces or other additional structural members to give the building the necessary shear strength. Sheathing a building is a separate step from wrapping the weather barrier, and installing the siding.
What is needed is a building product to improve on the disadvantages and weaknesses of traditional siding materials, traditional weather barrier, and traditional sheathing.